Visting the Volturi
by Lunar Siren
Summary: When Edward shows up on the Volturi's doorstep with a request, what does Aro think? Does he accept Edward's request? Edward's return is added and now a three chapter story!
1. Visiting the Volturi

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**New Moon**_**; no copyright infringement is intended. The quotes used from the book and the extra **_**Rosalie's New**_** also belong to her.**

++-++-++

"Master Aro, your presence is requested in the antechamber."

Aro barely looked at Felix in the darkness of his wide stone room. "Whatever it is let my brothers deal with it."

"It's a Cullen, Master. He says his name is Edward."

Edward Cullen? He heard the name once from his old friend Carlisle. When was the last time they spoke? Sometime in this strange era through that thing Gianna called a telephone. Aro remembered that Edward was Carlisle's first fledgling, and had a power similar to his own.

"Is Carlisle with him?" Aro asked. He was hardly able to contain his excitement. Oh to see his friend again! All the stories he would share of moving around the world. He wanted to know all that Carlisle learned since their last physical conversation.

"No, Master."

"What does Edward Cullen want?"

"I don't know, Master. He wouldn't say. He wants an audience with you and the other Master's."

Perhaps one of the Cullen's had come to their senses at last. They couldn't survive on animals forever; it wasn't sustaining. It would most likely be the death of their coven. If that was the case, Aro would gladly speak with Edward.

"Thank you for telling me, Felix. You may go." Aro waved him away and he silently went, the sound of the door closing echoing loudly in the stillness.

Aro stood and stretched his aching muscles. Living underground was more stressful than he thought, not being able to run and flex the muscles he used to have. With age it seemed he was withering away. What would he be like if they decided to stay above ground and wander where and when they pleased? Would he and his brothers be stronger? He didn't think too hard about it. What's done is done, he thought.

Sulpicia sat on her ornate chaise, the one she bought three hundred years ago from a French merchant, reading by candle light yet again. Would she never stop? Their room was starting to look less where lovers would be and more like a library as the years went by. But he was to blame for that. He could deny her nothing; he would give her the world if she wanted it. Unfortunately, she was too involved in her books to care about much else.

Aro wrapped the familiar black clock around his shoulders but left the hood down. He didn't want to intimidate Edward. Without a word to his mate he left the room and began the long walk to the throne room.

With no one to keep him company, he let his mind wander. As much as he loved Sulpicia, he had always wished for more. When Carlisle found the Volturi, Aro couldn't stop thinking about him. He was an amazing figure, not to mention almost ironic. The son of a preacher infested with demonic energy, yet still believed there was a place for him in heaven. Who wouldn't love that story? He was an anomaly in the vampire world. He refused to drink from humans, but instead help them; he was a doctor now, after all. He felt guilty for making fledglings even when they were on the cusp of death. Did he not realize he was giving them a better life, evil or not?

If Carlisle had joined the Volturi they would have been stronger than ever. If he was with them Aro would have all the happiness in the world. He never wanted to be away from his dearest friend, no matter how much he didn't understand him, and probably never would.

Aro opened the door to the circular room to find both Marcus and Caius already waiting. Caius looked grumpy as usual but there was an underlying tension to his body that Aro didn't understand. What did the boy do already?

"Took you long enough to get here," Caius spat.

_Oh yes, now it's my fault for once,_ Aro thought. "I'm sorry I'm late, brothers. What did I miss?"

Aro made his way to his throne and sat on the rickety frame to stare at the bronze-haired boy in the middle of the room. _My, my, he is much more beautiful than I imagined._ Aro couldn't believe the color of his hair; brown and red and highlighted by time in the sun. He was a tad lanky but there was a fine line of muscle, also. His face was that of a Botticelli angel. _We could certainly use that kind of youthfulness around here._

"This boy is out of his mind," Caius continued. He must have been saying something before but Aro wasn't listening.

"How is Carlisle, Edward?" Aro asked, not missing the way Caius glared at his nonchalant question.

Edward was taken back at how casually Aro addressed him but answered the question. "He is doing fine, Master Aro."

"Still drinking from animals?" He didn't need to ask—Edward had the golden eyes he dreamed of—but he wanted to know if Carlisle's patience would ever run out.

"Yes, sir. Our whole family is still strictly vegetarian."

"What a pity," he sighed. "So tell me, what do we owe this visit? I must say I'm surprised, yet elated, that a Cullen would come to Italy." Aro couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"We owe nothing!" Caius squawked.

Aro patted his pasty hand, which only seemed to anger him more. "Hush now, Caius. Let the boy speak."

Edward looked every part of a man on fire. He reeked with desperation as he fought to find the right words to say. Finally he asked, "You have a certain power, correct, Master Aro?"

Aro was intrigued by the question. "That is correct. Has Carlisle told you? I read minds through touch."

"It's hard for me to say this out loud."

Aro understood. Slowly he raised himself up from the throne and went to Edward. Somehow he looked so much like his dear friend, although he knew they were not biologically related. Perhaps it was the look in his eye . . . but Carlisle never looked so damaged. He was a strong man.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you seem to have a fascination with my father," Edward said quietly.

Aro pursed his thin lips. _What's this? Do we have a mind reader in our midst?_ Edward nodded. He could read minds over a distance! What a splendid surprise this was! _Tell me, Edward, if I stood at the opposite end of the hall, could you hear me there?_ He nodded. _Do you hear Gianna through the wall?_ Edward nodded again.

Aro was mystified. Could this power be stumped? Was there a limit?

"There's a range limit, yes, but it's very long," Edward assured.

"Stop playing your silly little mind games and get to the problem, Aro," Caius hissed. "You are wasting our time."

"We have all the time in the world, Caius. Relax, enjoy the air. I know your chamber is often very stuffy with your hot head being there." Aro gave a secretive smile to Edward as he teased his friend. _He wasn't always so impatient; time changed him the most. No time for trivial human things, you understand. _Edward couldn't resist smiling. "Your hand, please, so we do not dissipate any more of Caius' _precious_ time."

Edward held out his hand and Aro grasped it with surprising strength. The boy's thoughts were laid out like a book for him and he idly began flipping pages, trying to find the most important subject before he got to the matter at hand. Many of the memories were focused on some girl but he skipped over those, searching towards the past before he began the present and future.

Finally he found the object of his desire. Carlisle's handsome face came up in vivid detail. Not a day over twenty-three, that gorgeous complexion, golden eyes so bright. But what's this? There was a woman by his side. Ah, his mate, Esme. He heard a lot about her. Seeing his friend so happy surrounded by the ones he loved set Aro's heart as ease and he went back to search for what Edward wouldn't say.

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

_Ah, so there's a girl involved._ Aro felt a fine tremble running through Edward's hand but he didn't let go. He kept shuffling memories. There were more good times than bad, so why would he leave her? He seemed truly in love with the girl. He focused on a scene where the family was gathered, tension in the air, as one of the Cullen men struck out at the girl. _Bella,_ Edward's mind whispered. Yes, Bella. Isabella Swan. She was the reason for his visit.

_I'm a monster. I have killed, I have lied, I have stolen countless things in my years, but I can't forgive myself for this. _Edward was speaking through his mind; Aro was so excited his whole body shuddered.

_What happened?_ Aro wondered. Surely if she was still alive Edward wouldn't come to him and share this news.

He flipped more pages to find what he was looking for.

"_You can come home now. We can be a family again. It's over. She's dead, Edward."_

Oh my. Now he understood. Aro released Edward and immediately took his seat again. He lied to his soul mate for the oddest reason and she killed herself, unable to bear the pain of being without him. He couldn't imagine pulling such a feat with Sulpicia; he couldn't live without her. Aro spared a glance at his friend Marcus. Was this the kind of emotions he felt after Didyme's death? He felt almost sorry he had to kill her, but Marcus had to stay with the Volturi.

"I believe I know why you're here now, Edward," Aro began. "I must say your memories are very . . . disturbing. You are truly a teenager in every sense of the word. Why did you lie to her?"

"I had to keep her safe," he answered in a hoarse whisper. "She didn't belong in my world and I knew she wouldn't give up, I knew I couldn't give her up."

"You haven't stopped thinking about her since you left."

"She haunts me at every turn."

"And that's why you came to us. You think we can make it stop. Only we have the power to end it."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you talking about?" Caius asked.

"I've come to you requesting that you end my life," Edward stated, finally looking into Aro's eyes. "I can't live without her."

"What would killing you bring about, Edward? Think of it. When the news escaped back to your family, I would lose a very dear friend. I don't dare anger Carlisle, nor do I wish to make him grieve."

"You don't have to do it," Caius interrupted. "If it means he's gone quicker, I'll do it myself."

Aro placed his hand on Caius' chest to keep him seated. "Wait." Killing the boy would not only hurt Carlisle but it would be an extreme waste of talent. "Edward, may I offer an alternative?"

Edward stayed quiet as the ancient vampire stood to come back to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"What if I give you something new to live for? We would gladly welcome you here—"

"No, we will not!" Caius shouted.

But Aro continued, undeterred by Caius' rage. "Amongst our guard. We could use a gift like yours with us. How upsetting it is for me to know there's a much more powerful telepathic gift, and it's not in my possession. I'll provide you with all the animals you want, because I know you would never eat from humans, as long as you'll stay."

Aro very deliberately kept his mind focused on the offer as he listened to Edward mull over the deal; he didn't appreciate the way the boy saw it. Dog? Never. All the guards were well kept—their own beings, not attack dogs.

"It's a kind offer but I must refuse," Edward answered almost immediately. "Nothing will distract me from this—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Aro wagged a finger in his face. "You said so yourself: Our kind is easily distracted. Join us, Edward. I insist." He smiled calmly to take the bite out of the command.

Edward shook his head. "I can't, Master Aro. I'm sorry."

_A bit bullheaded but it can be worn down_, he thought surly, hoping Edward didn't hear. He removed his hand and returned once more to his throne.

"Well then, I'm afraid we can't be of any help. Unless you accept my offer you'll have to wallow for the rest of your eternity. My brothers and I will not hurt you. That is our final answer." Predicting the outburst, he placed his hand over Caius' hand. He didn't want anyone ruining his plan. Edward would leave with the enticing proposal in his head and would come running back. Then he would have a new warrior in his ranks, and one of the most powerful gifts.

Edward stared at the floor, gathering his thoughts and finding his equilibrium. "Thank you, then. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Never. You're welcome here any time. Would you like a room for the time being? Perhaps warm up to—"

"No thank you." He turned and showed himself out, taking his bad mood with him.

Aro remained sitting for a while longer, staring at the door. Edward wouldn't do anything too brash, he hoped. It would upset Carlisle.

"She's not dead," Marcus said in the stillness.

Aro nearly forgot he was sitting there, right by his side. It was easy to overlook the quiet ancient. "What do you mean?"

"His relationship is still intact. He is not walking alone; his thread is still attached to someone."

"My, my, this is interesting. Who do you think this Isabella Swan is? She must be something great to capture his attention. He's something to look at, isn't he?"

"Why do you want him, Aro?" Caius asked, much less snippy now.

Aro couldn't hold back the smile. "He is a strong one."

"He looks scrawny. I doubt he could hold his own against Demetri."

"Not physically, no, but mentally . . . the boy is a genius. He has a power much like mine. I want it."

Aro called for Jane and Felix; they appeared immediately. "Follow our friend. Make sure he stays out of trouble, please." As quickly as they came, they disappeared just as silently. Always willing to please Master Aro.

"She'll reach him before you will," Marcus said.

"Either way, he will come back. If I can't have Carlisle himself, perhaps Edward is the next best thing." As he stood to leave, Marcus caught his attention once more.

"Their bond is deeper and tighter than any I've seen before. Love is not something you can break, Aro."

He couldn't help himself, but sometimes he had to be cruel to get his point across. He smiled evilly at his friend. "If that's what it takes to have him. I have done it once, and I will certainly do it again. Nothing will stand in my way to power—not even a mate of a friend." Aro didn't wait for a reply. He made his way across the floor and slammed the door as he left.

Edward Cullen would belong to him, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight Saga**_**.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Here is the first part of the chapter I wanted to post.**

**It was too long for one entire read-through, and I'm not finished with it yet,**

**so Visiting the Volturi has turned into a three-shot.**

**If you like this, please review, and keep watching for the conclusion!**

++-++-++

"There's blood on your chin, Aro."

"Would you like to get it for me?" Aro asked, eyebrows raised suggestively.

Carlisle chuckled as he leaned over the deer carcass, his tongue gently licking the blood from Aro's chin. Why he did it, he'd never know, but it felt right and finally hunting with someone was exhilarating. Since coming to Italy his spirits were high; traveling was a wise decision.

In the city of Volterra Carlisle found the companionship he secretly wanted all along, despite his new friends having inhumane eating habits. He thought they were wrong, they thought he was strange; the discussion was put to rest, all of them agreeing to disagree. But Aro was different from the other two.

For several nights Carlisle shared his hunting expertise with Aro as they chased wildlife outside the walled city. Never in his long existence had Aro enjoyed running than he did in those nights. He never took to the vegetarian lifestyle, it was too unfulfilling having known the power of human blood all his life, but he wanted to try. He wanted to be closer to Carlisle.

Since Carlisle's arrival in the city, Aro's life had changed. Ever since he was turned he hid inside the sewers, moving only at night, until he built his kingdom—he never saw a majority of the outside world. With Carlisle's arrival, he saw through his mind all the many things he missed.

Carlisle shared it all with Aro. Whatever question he had, Carlisle answered with joy.

Time and time again Aro's bond with Sulpicia had been tested. Every day he felt himself fall further in love with the blond, golden-eyed man, and he could tell those emotions were returned. He worked hard to earn Carlisle's love, going as far as living without human blood for two months and surviving on animals—just like his Carlisle.

But Carlisle wouldn't belong to him forever. Despite the hours they talked, dreams they shared, embraces given, Aro knew he wanted to move on.

It was after a midnight snack on a warm summer night. Their hands were clasped tightly together, an air of awkwardness around them. Carlisle tried very hard not to think of anything, knowing his friend would hear, but lost the battle.

_I'm moving on to the new world_, his mind said.

"Why would you go there?" Aro asked out loud.

_America is a land of opportunity, Aro. There are people there I can help._

Of course, no matter what he did, Aro would always be second best in Carlisle's heart. No one beat the human population; Carlisle would love them most, forever.

"Do I not please you? Is that why you want to be away from me?"

"Never!" Carlisle bellowed, hand tightening around Aro's. "I never want to be away from you, Aro, but I can't stay here much longer. I'm not meant to idle in time."

"So you will go to America to die? They may not be as superstitious as our old house wives, but they will get suspicious, and they will try to hurt you. I cannot protect you if you are so very far away, my love."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I know. That's why I want you to come with me."

Aro stopped walking, Carlisle standing in front of him with his beautiful expressive face, a gentle breeze ruffling their cloaks.

Move outside of Volterra? Move to a different land full of unknown fields and savages? Leave behind Marcus and Caius, Sulpicia, all his guards for Carlisle? A lifetime of happiness in a new world with his lover. He could leave this life to his comrades and build a new kingdom in America, with Carlisle by his side.

For a short millisecond, his mouth formed the words that would take him on the other side of the world.

Aro shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He couldn't leave. Despite seeing all the amazing sights in Carlisle's mind, Volterra was where he belonged, what he needed, and he couldn't follow his lover. Carlisle understood but it broke Aro's heart to see the disappointment on that beautiful face.

Now Aro was regretting telling Carlisle no. If he went would his family exist, would they still be so in love? Would they get to run naked in the woods, killing any animal they pleased? Would they have a quaint house in the forest of Forks, Washington? Could he be Carlisle's housewife, greeting him after a hard day with a kiss and the newspaper? Hmm, perhaps not that far.

Hindsight always bothered Aro the most. It strengthened him, showing his faults and weakness to work on, but it aggravated him because it showed his faults and his weakness. No matter how many times he built up his defenses there was something he forgot that would come up in the next look back. Except Carlisle. He would forever be a bleeding sore on Aro's dead heart.

He was willing to give up everything in his possession to be with Carlisle, so what made him say no to those gorgeous eyes?

Sulpicia moved behind Aro, her arms coming around his neck in a sweet embrace. He watched her thoughts move behind her red eyes in the mirror, even if he knew exactly what she thought at that moment. She respected Carlisle Cullen but that didn't mean she had to like him; when he left all those years ago, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was surprised to know Aro refused his offer. She wasn't sure he would.

For years she watched her lover pine after that man. He drew Aro in, for whatever reason was beyond her, and she was tired of watching their cat-and-mouse game. She knew, for the longest time, Carlisle controlled Aro's emotions, and she was second best in those times. Most days she could hardly find him. They were always locked away in a dark room to talk, or slinking through the city's daylight, acting like reckless boys. Knowing Carlisle had a mate of his own, no longer preying on hers, gave Sulpicia's heart rest, but she knew Aro still ached. He wanted Carlisle to come back, if not for companionship, then for power.

Sulpicia rested her chin lightly on Aro's head. He was much taller than her, but sitting at the vanity made him just the right height that she could hold him. "What troubles you, my love? Are you upset the Cullen boy left in such a rush?"

Aro sighed. Her eyes were getting darker with her anger. "I am, but I'm also glad. Do I need ghosts of the past lurking in these corridors? But I would love to have him in my guard. Think of the power, Sulpicia. The ability to read minds from a distant! He could know an enemies plan instantly—predict every move by a single thought! We will never see power like that again."

"We don't need him. Our fortress is strong the way it is."

He glowered at her reflection. "You only say that because you do not want someone resembling Carlisle in this place."

"I am not jealous," she growled.

"I never said you were, dear." He patted her frail arm gently. For three days she sat on her chaise reading, for three days she hadn't fed, and he could see that on her face. Her face was drawn, she was tired. It made Aro happy that she was moving again yet she needed sustenance.

Her arms tightened immeasurably, creating a vice around his neck, to show she might have been malnourished but not weak. She laid her cheek against his hair. "Must I always fight for your affection with these Cullens? I'm tired of it, Aro. If you could sleep, I know you would dream of him every night, and you would wake crying his name. What about me? When will you love me again?"

"I have always loved you, Sulpicia. Isn't it a testimony of my love that I told him no? Even you thought I couldn't do it."

She gazed into the dark corner across the room, her eyes seeing nothing in front of her. "I knew you would leave with him. I prepared myself for that day—when you came back, yes, I knew you loved me. Now? If that ghost stays, Aro, I will go. I will not argue the point further."

"You don't mean that," he whispered.

He had to make a choice between his mate and power? She knew Aro was intent of control and power, putting him in this position was hard for her, but she wouldn't fight him any longer. The emotional conflict was too much for her.

"I will not argue the point further," she repeated in the same cold voice.

A knock on the chamber door broke the charged air. Gianna entered the room, and seeing the old couple embracing, immediately stared at the floor. She thought she interrupted something important, what with the silence so thick. She was used to the way they were able to hold still as if shutting down, it didn't unnerve her when they would appear to have conversations without speaking, but this tension was different.

"Excuse me, Master Aro, Mistress Sulpicia, but I have a message." Gianna spoke quietly, her hands trembling around the yellow Post-It note.

Sulpicia pulled herself away from Aro and moved to the back of the room where her books sat. He caught her hand as she moved, their fingers lingering for a split second before he let her go.

Aro turned his attention to Gianna, beckoning her warmly into the room with a smile. "Come in, Gianna. Please, tell me the news. It is good, I hope."

"Yes, Master. Demetri reported that"—she glanced at the piece of paper—"Edward Cullen was seconds away from stepping into broad daylight, wishing to expose himself to the humans of the celebration, but was stopped by a young American girl. Jane and Felix are with Demetri and they are escorting Edward and two girls down for you to pass judgment. Also, Heidi has returned from her hunt, if you would like to go down now."

"Excellent news, indeed! Thank you, Gianna, you may go." He waved her off and like an obedient pet she listened, closing the door behind her.

Aro knew Edward would do something crazy—he wished he wouldn't, but Aro learned to anticipate anything when the Cullen's were involved—and was right to send his elite guard to follow him. Did Edward know he was being stalked? Was that why he chose to step into sunlight instead of finding a quiet place to die? Of course. Edward knew the guards would destroy him quicker.

But now a young American girl was in the picture. Isabella Swan. Who else could it be? Marcus warned him of her survival, he just wasn't aware she would come to Italy to find Edward—however she learned about it.

A human knowing that vampires existed was very risky, the Cullen's letting her live even worse. She could blab to anyone about it; American girls were known for their gossiping ways. Yet through Edward's mind he deduced she wasn't a normal girl. She seemed nice, well raised, and if she caught Edward's eye she had to be intelligent, right? Aro would be the judge of that.

He stood from the large vanity and grabbed his cloak from the worthless four-poster bed, throwing it over his shoulders. He stood for a minute to watch Sulpicia open her books once again, her back resting lightly against the chaise. He was tempted to go over and snatch the book from her hands and send her out to feed, but resisted. She was too weak to catch her own food. Without a whisper he left the room; she wouldn't hear him leave anyway.

"Aro?" she asked, voice echoing in the empty room, just as he was about to close the door.

"Yes, my love?" he asked from the doorway.

Sulpicia looked up from her aging book. She was smiling but her eyes were uneasy. "Make the right choice."

He smiled half-heartedly but didn't reply. Instead he answered, "I will send someone to get food for you. You need to keep up your strength."

The door closed with an eerie echo and Aro leaned against the ancient wood, sighing, before starting down the long corridor. His guests would be arriving soon.


	3. Edward's Return

**Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight Saga**_**.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Here is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this look into Aro's mind**

**because I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Don't forget to hit that "Review" button. It makes me a happy camper to hear your opinions or critics :)**

++-++-++

"Look at all these walls, Aro. They are the very foundation of humanity!"

Aro's lips quirked into a smile. It seemed Carlisle was losing his sanity faster than thought possible, but his thoughts were endearing, and interesting, to Aro. "Is that so?"

"Just listen. These walls create a fortress, they are strong together, yet look." Those slender fingers traced the small breaks in the stone. "These fissures represent us, vampires. If we continue to attack humans the cracks will spread, our numbers will overtake the humans. What happens when that wall becomes nothing but these cracks, when it's completely unstable?"

Aro understood his unexpected statement. It was a brilliant illustration, one that made Aro consider how they ruthlessly attacked humans wrong. He shifted his weight, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Carlisle had him pinned—and he kind of liked it. _What a clever man_, he thought.

Red eyes met gold. "It will fall."

"As will humanity."

That was the first night he tried animal blood. Every time Aro visited the antechamber he was reminded of that conversation, that experience. He didn't mind. Carlisle constantly challenged him to be better but unfortunately it never stuck. Aro was too cruel. Carlisle was a creature of compassion and love. They were polar opposites.

Aro stood in the bright round room, staring at the ceiling miles above him. He used to love this room, years before Carlisle appeared, because it meant food had been captured and a slaughter was about to begin, or someone had crossed the line and he would be executed. Whatever way he looked at it, this room was connected to killing, death, destruction. Aside from those spreading fractures in the old stone walls, the proof of the acts was never visible.

He walked behind the thrones, the worst of the damage hidden there, and felt a sudden wave of rage. Why did he continue to stay? Why did he not follow Carlisle? Why was Sulpicia making him choose? He had the right to control his own emotions, to give his heart to whomever he pleased! His hand connected with the wall, a loud smash crowding the empty room mixed with his roar. Rubble fell to the floor, his breaths came quicker, as he backed into Caius's throne.

Aro laughed.

He knew he should compose himself before his company arrived but he couldn't. The laughter kept coming as he pounded a section of the wall into dust. _Humanity will crumble. We are the dominant species. We will inherit this earth when they are gone!_

The door behind him opened, the wood scraping along the cobble stone, and he peered around the back of the throne to find Alec cautiously entering the room. Aro spotted a larger party beyond the small boy—apparently word traveled that Edward was coming back, with two girls in tow, perhaps to witness the execution—yet they stayed safely in the hallway. They never saw one of Aro's fits, but they heard about them.

Aro came out from behind the thrones with a strange smile. "Alec, how good to see you. Has Jane returned yet? I heard she was bringing Edward along." He stared at the hole he made and began to move the heavy chairs into the depression. The hole wasn't big enough to fit the large back, he considered breaking it, but settled with leaving it on the small dais. He felt he made enough of a mess.

"Not yet, Master," Alec replied. "She will arrive momentarily, I'm sure."

"Who do you bring with you?"

Alec motioned the others inside and Aro's smile grew in size. They didn't come to watch a show, they came to partake. Heidi would enter soon with the humans. They were hungry and eagerly waiting.

A distant chime alerted the floor of the elevators arrival. Aro sent Alec to greet them as he went through the room, mingling with his people. He loved the large feeding frenzies. It was so nice to see everyone.

The sound of feet drew the attention of the crowd to the door, a thick smell wafting on the air. Aro grinned invitingly at the small party as they entered the room. The brunette girl clinging to Edward's arm looked nearly terrified; she was pale, almost sickly looking, and Aro's smiled slipped. _This_ was the girl who caused Edward's near suicide? She looked nothing like Edward's memories. His death over this creature would have definitely been a waste of talent.

Aro floated forward, arms open wide. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" He always missed Jane when she went out in the field. She was almost his equal in cruelty, they understood each other perfectly; her being so darling was just a plus. He wanted to pick her up and squeeze her—those innocent red eyes drove him mad with fatherly affection—but settled for a small peck on her lips.

"Yes, Master," she said happily. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me. And Alice and Bella, too! This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He watched Isabella's eyes widen when he addressed her. Was he overdoing it? He didn't want to frighten her. This was Edward's mate, after all—even if he didn't like the look of her. She was absolutely not worthy of Edward's beauty. She looked like a street rat.

Aro sent Felix to fetch Caius and Marcus from their rooms—heavens knew they needed to get out. He could only imagine how they spent their free time. Caius probably glared at himself in a mirror, perhaps he practiced his scowling, and Marcus, well he already knew that Marcus sat in the dark doing nothing. Not even breathing. He waited. For what? Aro would never know.

While they waited Aro entertained his company with polite small talk. He was excited that Edward and Isabella were reunited. He wanted to know their future plans—but it could wait. He wanted the present first. He turned to Alice for answers; she was tense under the gaze of the ancient, he noticed it immediately and only wished they would relax. They were making the other vampires in the room edgy.

"As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them," Alice said.

"You're too modest." Aro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice barely glanced at Edward. _A silent conversation, Edward? _Aro thought. Edward's eyes were trained on his. _Please do not be rude, speak up for all our sakes. We would like to hear what you have to say._ Aro knew the look was from Alice's confusion.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." The bitter jealousy was creeping into his voice and he shook his head to fight it off. He would always feel envious, but when Edward joined their ranks he had nothing to fear.

"And also exponentially more powerful." Edward read Aro's bitterness and quickly determined the right words to say.

_So useful!_ Aro sighed wistfully. _But flattery will get you nowhere, Edward._

Another silent conversation took place between the siblings. They had the advantage, Aro noticed. Within a matter of seconds they could map out a strategy, anticipate enemy attacks, and get out before he realized what was happening. Aro was not as quick as he used to be; lugging Isabella, they could perhaps get as far as Gianna's desk, without her, then they had the possibility of getting to the elevator.

Movement over their shoulders drew Aro's attention. He grinned when he spotted Caius and Marcus behind Felix.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Of course, his brothers barely knew what he was talking about, or perhaps they didn't care. Caius stalked past the trio to take his place on his throne, sneer right at home on his face. Would he ever lighten up? Did he not realize this was a happy occasion? Marcus stopped beside Aro to share his thoughts before continuing into the room.

_I told you she would have him_, his mind said, sounding almost smug. _Their relationship is the strongest I have ever seen. You can't break their bond._

Aro was tempted to crush his hand. Did he believe he could dictate what Aro could and could not have? But Marcus implied he was stating the truth; it was nothing to get riled up about.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting." _Not._

Edward continued to show off his talent, much to Aro's annoyance, and yet he didn't dwell on it. He might not have it yet, but he would. He would give Edward an offer he couldn't refuse. Perhaps if Bella was involved he would accept—if he truly loved her like he claimed.

Marcus's retreating form stirred the air around Aro and he took a deep breath. _La tua cantante_, he thought._ Do you know what it means, Edward? She is your singer. Why do you waste it?_

"How can you stand so close to her like that?" Aro asked.

Edward's replies were quick and apathetic. Was he tortured standing by her? His arms kept tightening inch by inch around her waist, and Aro wondered if he was aware he was doing it. He looked closer. This listless boy reminded Aro of the time Carlisle first appeared in his territory. That familiar set of the jaw, the way he carried himself—it was Carlisle's mannerism staring at Aro, and he told Edward so.

Aro couldn't help the smile as he remembered his old lover. "I am gratified by his success. Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it . . . _pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time." Because Aro had tried the "vegetarian lifestyle," as Carlisle called it, and felt a certain weakness without human blood, it was a strong fear that it would ultimately affect his health. He was so glad to know it wasn't so. "I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

He praised Edward's self-control—he certainly deserved it, being able to resist that tasty morsel. Never in a million years did he think he would find someone to pass Carlisle's restraint. He declined everything Aro threw at him, including a very provocative offering even Sulpicia couldn't refuse. The man was a mountain, and made him all the more desirable.

Aro finally remembered there was a certain being in the room, the one they spoke about, and set his eyes on Isabella. She was trying hard not to flinch. "I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" He reached out towards her, slowly, as not to scare her. This was a crucial moment—whether she would help trap Edward and prove useful to the Volturi ranks.

"Ask _her_," Edward growled.

"Of course, how rude of me!" _I thought I should ask your permission first, Edward_. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you could be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?" He waited eagerly for her answer.

Bella lost the battle of keeping a neutral expression; her eyes went straight to Edward's face in fear. It was an endearing gesture to Aro. Would she always seek his approval first? It didn't matter. Even if they refused he would learn the answer to his burning question. A simple accidental brush of hands would work. Edward might be furious, but Aro wanted to know.

If she could thwart his power, what would he do?

Edward nodded at Bella and she stepped forward, raising her hand in front of her. Aro grinned. He wanted to reassure her it wouldn't hurt, that he only wanted to touch her hand, but he could almost hear the maniacal laughter in his mind. If she was something more than a normal human, like Edward's memories promised, then she would be his undoing, and Aro could exploit that.

Her hand trembled as he reached for her. Their skin met and it took Aro a second to process what happened. She was warm, he could feel blood circulating through her veins, and he was sure he heard something but it was only wishful thinking. He couldn't see the book that usually spread before him. His jaw clenched, and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine the thoughts on paper.

_Nothing? How is this possible? She's brain dead!_

He opened his eyes, frustrated with this turn of events, until he noticed Edward smirk over Bella's shoulder. _She's not brain dead, just immune. How very irritating this must be for you._

"So very interesting," Aro mumbled as he released her, anger biting at the back of his skull. His power _was_ stronger than Edward's, so how could she block him? There wasn't even a metaphysical wall there to break. When his power reached out it was met with . . . nothing. Air.

He stepped back from the girl. How could this help him? Why would he want someone who thoughts were impenetrable? Ah, of course, her talent was very helpful. An heir. No other special vampire could harm her through her mind, she was safe to all kinds of knowledge. What kind of talent would she have if he changed her?

"A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents. . . . Jane, dear?"

Edward snarled loudly, already anticipating what Aro would do. Let him whine—this was important business. Aro ordered Jane to use her power against Bella. Caius drifted from his seat to see the show. Was he curious, as well? Perhaps he thought Jane would break the girl.

Edward kept Bella behind him, his growls echoing in the large room, scaring Aro's company. Jane was too happy to show off her power in front of them, to hurt Bella, and Edward, especially. Her power was one Aro would never trade; it fed the destructive side of him and made sure he stayed in power. It was all an illusion yet it was vivid enough to make you believe it was real; whatever terrible things happened in the past, or situations that never happened. Whatever she wanted her victim to believe, it would happen. For many years she used her fear and anger towards her old village, putting her victim on the stake to be burned.

Aro tried her power many times. Each time was a little less terrible, but always exhilarating.

Bella screamed as Edward dropped to the floor, all that muscle making a meaty slap on the stone. Alice held her back easily and Aro's eyes danced between the crying human and Edward's still, silent body. _Impressive. He endures in silence. _He grinned at Caius, who seemed equally pleased yet for different reasons, before calling Jane back. He didn't mean for Edward to be hurt. He was an impulsive creature for sure.

"He's fine," Alice whispered stiffly. Edward jumped to his feet and immediately checked on his mate, who was just as scared for him, but relaxed when he found her unharmed.

Jane, on the other hand, was glaring daggers into the human girl and Aro knew she was forcing the worst of her power on her. It wasn't working. Aro couldn't help his laughter at this amazing discovery. She was something different, indeed.

Aro drew Jane closer, his hand perched on her slender shoulder to restrain her. "Do not be put out, dear one. She confounds us all." Bella certainly had so much potential it was a wonder Edward didn't change her immediately. What was he waiting for?

"You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He sighed. "So what do we do with you now?"

Edward and Alice turned rigid at the question; poor Bella trembled in Edward's arms. _Nothing is wrong, you can relax, Edward,_ Aro thought calmly. _I asked myself a simple question._

And a good question it was. He had no idea what he would do with the Cullen siblings and human. Well, he had an _idea_ for them, but he was certain they wouldn't agree. Unfortunately he wasn't able to think as quickly on his feet anymore; he wanted to find a way to trap Edward into accepting his proposal to join the guard. Bella was a good bargaining chip to begin with, but now he wasn't sure. She was much more valuable. He wanted her for himself instead of using her to lure in Edward; she had enough untapped, raw power to lead the Volturi one day. Her immunity was especially helpful. Would it stay after her turning?

Aro tried one last time to bring Edward over, knowing it was all in vain. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Aro waved his hand around the room to include everyone. They were as much a family as the Cullen household.

Edward tightened his arms around Bella once again, his eyes flickering between the three ancient vampires. "I'd . . . rather . . . not," he said quietly. It seemed painful for him to speak. Did Jane do damage, or was he regretful to pass up the opportunity?

Rage grated at the back of Aro's skull, the smile forcibly plastered on his face. _Twice I have extended this invitation, Edward, and twice you have rejected me. Do you realize what you're doing? You know I am not a courteous man like your father. You are lucky I choose not to kill you._

If Edward would rather waste his time with his human, he was sorely mistaken.

Aro turned his attention to Alice. He fought to pull the hard edge from his voice and make his smile more natural. He wouldn't show his irritation. "Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice answered immediately. No hesitation, no remorse. The loyalty of Carlisle's subjects was astounding.

Finally Aro turned to Bella, who was still huddled into Edward's side. He turned the full power of his eyes on her. If he couldn't use his talent, he would use old fashioned vampire ways. No one was immune to those powers. "And you, Bella?"

Bella's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates. She didn't think he would ask her? She wasn't just a human to him anymore—she was important. She was a queen in the making. Sulpicia and Athenadora wouldn't mind taking her under their wings for proper conditioning. He would give her whatever she wanted, even if she remembered the Cullen's and wanted to try their lifestyle after she turned. If she wanted to see them, he would invite them for visits. He would encourage her in all things.

Before Bella could reply Caius made his disgust known—right on time.

"What?" he bellowed. Aro could imagine, if they didn't have company, he would throw a hissy-fit and stomp his feet like a child.

"Caius, surely you see the potential." Aro sighed. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius glowered at the wall and Jane huffed. Her feelings could be hurt for a moment; it did her personality well. Edward, on the other hand, did not need to make another show. Aro was getting tired of his hissing and growling. He was being generous and all Edward could do was argue? It was grinding on his nerves, and he was on the last one.

"No, thank you," Bella squeaked.

_She's adorable when she's frightened, _Aro thought wistfully. She was like the deer he used to hunt with Carlisle, wide-eyed and innocent, terrified by the beasts in the woods. Her fear was something she needed to work on, but a few nights of killing and it would go away.

Aro stood still as a statue as he processed her words. She declined, still clinging to her mate. What kind of girl was she? Did she realize what she was passing up? His fists clenched by his side, hidden by the long sleeves of his cloak, but he could feel his expression slipping. He imagined himself reaching out to strangle her, reveling in the way her face would turn blue, her eyes roll in her head.

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward snapped, almost making Aro jump. "I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws."

Aro realized a second too late that Edward caught his wandering mind—and he finally understood the reason for their tension. The room of death and destruction. Edward knew he wasn't going to make it out alive. _Oh you silly boy! What kind of monster do you think I am?_

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward," Aro replied, "awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro." Caius spoke up from behind them, his voice a low hiss. "The law claims them."

"How so?" Edward asked.

When Caius jabbed his finger at Bella, Aro wanted to slap his hand out of the air. Was he not taught better? From that single action Bella nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

Edward subtly mentioned Gianna and Aro grinned with pride. _Well played, Edward. Show that stuffy old man how brilliant you are._ He didn't care if Edward refused to join today, the boy was too smart. He would come to his senses eventually. They had all eternity.

Caius grinned evilly at the boy. "Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not!"

"I wouldn't—" Bella squeaked, but Caius rudely interrupted.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward growled at Caius—a very risky move. His bodyguards moved closer, ready for an attack.

"That's what I thought," Caius finished smugly.

Aro pursed his lips, resisting the urge to grind his teeth. This was going much worse than he planned. If only Caius would learn to keep his mouth shut, yet he had as much say in their negotiations like Marcus. Perhaps if Marcus led this meeting it wouldn't be as tense. Aro glanced over his shoulder to the slumped ancient to find he wasn't even paying attention. He was watching Edward and Bella closely, his milky eyes following the threads he saw binding them. It made him look like he was watching dust particles floating in the air.

He heard movement beyond the hallway, the chime of the elevator ringing in the air. The humans had arrived and time was running short. Either Edward was joining or—as painful as the thought was—leaving, and the decision had to be made immediately.

"Unless," Aro said, not trying to undermine Caius's authority, but he was the figurehead. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward's eyes turned curious. "And if I do?"

_You make all my dreams come true._ "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." Aro held up his hand. _Only to check your honesty, I assure you._

Edward looked down to Bella with temptation in his eyes. Aro knew what he was thinking. All the amazing things they could do when she wasn't human. The lifetimes they would share. Aro couldn't sympathize—he had it all with Sulpicia from the beginning of their relationship—but he could imagine.

"Mean it," Bella whispered weakly. "Please."

_Will you deny your mate the most important thing she wants, Edward? _Aro goaded. _Take my hand and promise me._

Alice came forward, one of her delicate hands held out in front of her. Aro raised his eyebrows with interest, shooing his guards away. He wanted to know what little Alice wanted. She was very quiet, which he knew was odd, thanks to Edward's memories. Aro grasped her hand and was immediately assaulted with thousands of images passing over his eyes, smearing with the current scene. It gave him a headache and he closed his eyes to separate all the pictures.

He wasn't staring into the usual book, but instead was walking through a hall of memories. Pinned on the walls were moving pictures framed by elegant wood of different colors, showing all the times she spent with her family and her lover; Aro remembered him, Jasper, as the one who attacked Bella that led to all this.

He was stopped by a wall in the middle of his walk. She was very good, this Alice. Aro could physically touch the metaphysical wall, surprised it was so strong. Not a single crack he could exploit.

_What's behind this wall?_ He wondered if there was any way to get passed it. He was good at breaking defenses, but nothing like this.

_I don't know,_ Alice replied. Aro turned to find her standing there, studying a picture of the past. _It's been there for as long as I can remember. As you can see, I don't have much._

Perhaps his faith had been misplaced in Bella—perhaps he should have looked closer at Alice. Never in his existence of reading minds had he come across anyone who projected like this, someone who could communicate who didn't have a similar power.

_True, they are not much, but they are astounding nonetheless. You brought me here for a reason, did you not? What do you have to show me?_

A grin lit Alice's face in a mischievous way. _Something you'll really love._

He followed her back down the hallway, watching pictures as he passed. He saw many things, some of which he knew had yet to happen. The actions that already took place must have been farther in her mind, or perhaps they were mixed. He saw the very situation that was taking place, watching inside Alice's mind, and studied himself in the picture as he watched a thousand men rock back and forth like he was doing. He laughed.

Alice took his hand gently and coaxed him away from the picture, to something much more worth his time. He stopped for a second at a scene with a diner and her lover. It was from her eyes as she sat, watching him with the tortured expression that never really left his face. He got to watch them fall in love with a single sentence before she led him out of the restaurant.

They passed a whole wall of mountainous views, ships—all kinds of transportation and landscape as they traveled to find the Cullen household—before Alice stopped at a gold framed picture.

He touched the frame carefully, the texture smooth under his fingers. _What does the gold mean?_

_It will happen._

He leaned forward to study the people inside the frame, grinning and laughing as they ran through a forest. It was Edward and Bella, yet she looked nothing like she did in the present. Aro's eyes widened. She had the golden eyes! He laughed with joy, stepping back.

He came back to the present still laughing. "That was _fascinating!_"

Alice had the same grin she wore in her mind. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen—especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" His temple throbbed with the amount of power it took to stay inside her mind, and tried shaking the feeling away.

"But that will."

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

Caius made his disapproval known. Aro grinned madly at him. He saw the proof, and he knew Caius didn't understand the "silly mind games," but all he needed was Alice's reassurance.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. . . . Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then are we free to go now?" Edward asked immediately.

Aro didn't realize how much time he wasted inside Alice's mind; he listened to Gianna inform Heidi of their meeting, but she could interrupt at any time. "Yes, yes. But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius hissed, insistent as ever. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

_He's right, Edward,_ Aro thought, unhappy to agree with Caius on anything. _Of course, take your time to make your final decision, it's life changing, you know, but I believe Bella has already made it for you._

Edward nodded, and picked up on the movement outside the hall. He could smell the blood of humans—as could Felix. He groaned with hunger and impatience, causing the mood of the room to switch.

_Just when things were settled,_ Aro sighed. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

_I'm so upset you can't stay and visit longer. I would like to talk to you about so many things, Edward, but I understand today has been very trying for you. _"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward said, polite as ever now that the tension was elsewhere.

"And here." Aro crooked a finger at Felix, who immediately stepped forward. He worked the cloak off his broad shoulders and passed it to Edward. _I planned to have one fitted for you, but this will have to do. I hope you don't mind. Perhaps next time you come by we will have it waiting._

Edward threw it over his shoulders, tying it around his neck. It was too long, and although Edward had wonderful shoulders, they weren't quite big enough. Yet the contrast of the dark gray against his pale skin and bronze hair was so startling attractive, Aro couldn't help but sigh. _A fine addition, indeed._

"It suits you."

Edward caught Aro's wistfulness and chuckled. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends!" The smell of the other humans drifted in through the door as Demetri led them out. The group of humans filed into the room, the energy buzzing between the vampires, as Aro theatrically raised his arms. "Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!"

His eyes remained trained on the back of Edward's head at the end of the hall, wishing once he pushed Bella through, he would close the door and turn around to join them. Despite what Sulpicia would think, hearing he let them all leave, he wasn't letting Edward go. Aro watched Alice duck through the door without looking back, but Edward paused in the doorway, looking back at them.

_You are always welcome here, Edward. Don't forget us._

Edward nodded as he mouthed his thanks and the gray cloak disappeared behind the wooden door.


End file.
